Slipping Away
by EternalSorrow
Summary: In one small moment time changed, the incident at July had been adverted. The spiders would be spared one fate for another. KxM
1. Hesitation

A/N: An old idea for a new story.

Disclaimer: No own, can't prove it.

_Broken mirror, A million shades of light_

_The old echo fades away_...

**Hesitation**

Vash cried out as his back hit the wooden floor of the office, clutching at where his left arm used to be. He heard his gun clatter several feet away but was unable to move, the shadow of his brother suddenly looming over him. He stood over the fallen gunman with a cold and calculating grin still upon his face.

Vash watched with wide eyes as in slow motion Knives raised his arm, something within him screaming to get away. Time paused as his brother's fingers came together, appearing to want to innocently snap and create noise in the soundless void between them. The grin on Knives' face frightened the gunman, the still and innocent room adding to the menacing nature of his twin's appearance.

Then time suddenly started moving again.

"No, I don't think just yet" Knives spoke, closing the distance between them and kneeling beside Vash. "I have something better in mind for these spiders of yours, dear brother."

Vash's eyes widened in horror and he suddenly gritted his teeth, making one final lunge toward his brother. However, Knives had anticipated the attack and merely moved to the side, watching silently as the gunman hit the floor with another cry of pain. Then Vash's world began to grow hazy as his blood pooled around him, his instincts of a century telling him he was slipping into unconsciousness.

Vash's last view was of Knives rising to his feet, the same wicked expression upon his face as he turned to look out the windows behind the dead man.

Then the world turned black, and all was silent.

* * *

The city of December was brimming with people of all kinds, from hard working families to peddling thieves. The crowded buildings reflected the busy streets below as hundreds of people and cars dashed in and out of one another. Amidst the bustle large plants glowed with a brilliant shine and powered the city's great needs.

Two of the inhabitants of the bustling metropolis happened to be in trouble at the moment as one made a scene in front of the charred remains of a building.

"Our investigation found arson as the cause of fire" the petite woman argued at a rather swarthy fellow who stood in front of the burnt doorway. "The insurance will not pay without a formal inquiry by the police."

"Come on, honey" the man countered with an unpleasant grin. "You don't have to go to all that trouble of making the report."

"It's my job" Meryl the insurance girl countered as she scribbled down the findings of the research team which had just left.

"But listen" the man insisted as one of his pudgy hands grabbed hold the top of the small notepad. "We don't have to be enemies. We can work things out" he added with an oily wink of his chubby eye.

"No" she bluntly replied as she pulled her paper from his grip and wrinkled her nose at the greasy hand print left at the top. "Bernardelli will be contacting you shortly."

She briskly turned away, but her sharp ears caught a vulgar word in regards to her gender and she uttered her own curse on the man as she walked up to her partner.

"Time to go, Millie" she announced to the tall woman as they began walking down the street. "It's our break."

"Oh goodie!" the childlike Millie exclaimed as she smiled. "Can we go buy some pudding?"

"I've told you a million times, Milly, we can't walk all the way downtown for pudding" Meryl said in exasperation, rubbing her fingers against her forehead. "There just isn't time during our break."

"Please, Meryl" Milly pleaded, clapping her hands together and giving the shorter woman a sorrowful look. "If we hurried, we could make it."

"The boss wouldn't like it" Meryl answered thoughtfully, shaking her head at the idea. However, a resigned sigh escaped her lips as she began rummaging in her small work handbag, the neat items reflecting their owner's personality. "Aha!" she softly exclaimed, pulling forth a small piece of paper with numbers and words. "We might be able to catch a bus there and then get one going to the main headquarters, but only if we hurry" she explained as she looked closely at the schedule in her hand. "But even then we won't have much time to get our paychecks" she added with a frown.

"Yay!" Millie loudly replied as she overlooked the last statement, attracting the attention of the other people on the street. "Sorry" she apologized in embarrassment, grinning and scratching the back of her head.

"What will I ever do with you?" the short girl asked with a great degree of affection as she placed the bus schedule back in her neat bag.

"Maybe give me more pudding?" she suggested as they began walking toward the bus station.

Meryl rubbed her forehead as she clenched her teeth. Sometimes her partner could be the most shallow person in the world of Gunsmoke, and other times she shone out like a guiding beacon of light. Now was not one of those brilliant moments.

The two insurance girls barely arrived in time to catch their bus, and Meryl had to be hurled onto the crowded bus by Millie's hand, but they found vacant seats in the middle of the pack. Thankfully, by bus the distance to the store was short, and soon they found themselves with their edible treasures, with the big girl holding a bag full of the delicious pudding.

Now all they had to do was make it back to the main office in time to pick up their checks and call it a week. Thankfully the next bus was far less crowded and they found a pair of seats in the back far from the noisy crowd of families and tourists in the front.

Meryl sat at the window with a small bowl of pudding in her lap, and she pushed around the dessert with her spoon. The noise of laughing children caught her ears and she smiled as she watched some siblings argue over a simple game while their mother bounced a toddler on her knee. She watched as two old men talked about the weather and the state of things in the city, so unlike when they were younger.

Meryl noticed the ragged clothes of the poor trying to make it through life, and the faces of the tourists as they gazed at the tall buildings in wonder on their vacation. Then she casually glanced out the glass with mild interest as she sought to find what the outside world was doing.

The people passed by in a blur of motion, each indistinguishable from the last. Meryl could barely tell whether they were going to or fro, each on their own business of fulfilling the lives given to them. Living lives full of dreams and promises, or ones past the time of hope and dwelling in the realm of benefits they had accumulated over their long lives.

She slowly pressed her head against the metal and continued to gaze at the revolving world around her. The cool surface bothered her little as she closed her eyes and sighed. Though the world was now visually gone, the sound of the bustling city pressed against her ears and she could feel the vibration of the cars as they passed by.

The world was moving before and beyond her.

"Millie?" Meryl suddenly asked as she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her melting pudding.

"Yes, Meryl?" the larger girl replied as the last of her treat disappeared.

"Do you ever have the feeling that we're missing out?" she wondered as she absently stirred the food. "Like your life is slipping by without you noticing?"

"Oh no, Meryl, never" Millie replied with a smile as she pulled out another container of pudding. "I enjoy every pudding as if it were my last."

"I have a hard time believing that" Meryl doubted as she watched her friend again consume the pudding.

Suddenly Meryl's cell phone rang and she plucked the annoying object out of her pocket. Since the recent invention of the things, the company had completely immersed itself in its use and all employees had been given their own. Now the bosses could get a strong hold over their field agents without using the slow telegraph system.

Meryl missed the good days of less communication.

"Yes, sir?" she answered as she read the name on the top of the machine.

"Did you tell the guy we wouldn't pay?" her boss' loud voice eagerly inquired over the speaker.

"Of course, sir" Meryl replied as she rapidly turned down the phone's volume. Some of the other passengers looked at her in curiosity and disdain. "He won't be receiving any money until the inquiry is finished."

"Good girls!" he nearly yelled with glee. She could imagine him rubbing his hands together in a miserly fashion. "Now I've got a new one for you" he announced as she heard him rummaging around in papers. His voice dropped and she had to increase the volume to be heard over the bustle of the bus. "A big hush, hush job, too."

"We can do it, sir" she mechanically responded as she inwardly groaned. Their day had already been busy with four other insurance calls. "What's the assignment?"

"I guess someone at the number five power station did something bad, and now they want us to pay them for the damages" he vaguely responded. "They're our best customers, so try to go easy on them, okay Meryl?" he almost begged as he evidently thought of the bottom line.

"Right, sir, we will" Meryl promised even as she rubbed her forehead as she noticed their stop had come.

"Great! See you later!" he replied as he signed off.

The two insurance girls stood to their feet and stepped off the bus. Meryl sighed as she looked up at the Bernardelli Insurance building, a towering mess of metal. Their paychecks for the week would have to wait until tomorrow.

"Jeez" the petit woman sighed as she stuffed the phone in her pocket and looked to her partner. "He thinks we can do anything" she grumbled.

"Another one, hunh Meryl?" Millie guessed with her precise intuition.

"Yep" Meryl affirmed as she waved down a taxi. "But we don't have to walk to the assignment this time."

"Goodie!" her companion cried as they got into the luxury service.

Because of the limited budget the girls were given, taxis were considered a high-priced luxury during their assignments. Now, however, the boss had ordered them from one end of the city to the other and they didn't have enough time to walk before their shift was over.

"This is so overtime" she muttered as she looked at her watch.

Little did she know the next assignment would bring more than just extra pay.


	2. Minor Catastrophe

A/N: A great thanks for all the reviews! I didn't realize so many people would find this story interesting.

**Minor Catastrophe**

"Here we are, ladies" their taxi driver announced as he pulled in front of the large energy plant. "That'll be forty double dollars, not including my tip" he added with some hope.

"Charge it to this" Meryl replied as she held out the employee check card given by the Bernardelli company.

"Don't mind if I do" he answered with an appreciative grin as he executed the payment and handed back the card. "You ladies have a nice day" he spoke as they exited the vehicle.

"You, too!" Millie shouted as the shorter girl closed the door. She waved as the car drove back into traffic. "Wasn't he nice, Meryl?" she asked her partner.

"The boss won't think so when he looks at the tip" Meryl noted as she stuffed the card back into her small purse and looked up at the plant. "But we have a job to do."

"Right!" her friend recalled as she put on a serious face. Then she blinked and scratched her head as she gave a goofy grin. "But why are we here again, Meryl?"

"Because the boss wants us to find out why this power plant has been collecting so much of its insurance lately" she explained with a sigh.

"Gotcha!" Millie enthusiastically replied as they walked up the steps which led to the lobby.

The plant itself, a huge circular bulb which continuously glowed, stood back away from the main part of the facility. The everyday operations, such as function controls and energy output surveillance, were nestled between the front business section and the giant bulb.

The two insurance girls walked through the double glass doors and into the pristine lobby. The marble floor glistened as their steps rang hollow all the way to the large front desk. A woman with an unpleasant face was seated behind, and she appeared bored filing her fingernails as they walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me" Meryl interrupted the woman's self-manicure. "But we're here from the Be-"

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary rudely broke in on her announcement.

"Well, no, but we-" the insurance girl began before she was again interrupted.

"I'm afraid I can't let anyone by without an appointment" the woman spoke in a bored tone as she scowled at the two intruders. "You can make an appointment and come back another day."

"We're here from the Bernardelli Insurance Company" Meryl stated with a scowl. "This is a surprise, and mandatory, visitation as stipulated in the contract" she argued as she folded her arms across her chest.

The woman gave the two visitors a cursory look, brief but more thorough than she had done during their entire conversation, and then she picked up the phone.

"One moment, please" she curtly requested as she dialed a number. The phone rang for only a moment before the other receiver was picked up. "There are two insurance agents here to look around" she quietly spoke. "What do you want me to do about them? Yes. I see, sir. Right away."

The woman hung up the phone and suddenly footsteps were heard in a hall to their right. Meryl and Millie turned to see a young gentleman wearing a white lab coat, white shirt, and dark jeans walk into the lobby. He appeared to be in his mid twenties, signaled by his dark black hair and young physique.

"Hello there" he greeted as he strolled over to the women and held out his hand. "My name is Doctor Lazarus, and I'm the researcher in charge of this plant."

"A pleasure to meet you" Meryl replied as she took his hand.

"Howdie!" Millie joined as she vigorously took the offered shaking.

"May I ask what brings two lovely insurance ladies to our operation?" he asked as he retrieved his hand from the big girl's strong grip.

"Business, sir" Meryl replied in her professional tone. "We're here to make a regular inspection of the facilities to make sure everything is in order."

"Because of our recent filings?" he suggested.

"I'm afraid so" she admitted with a nod. "We hope not to take too much of your time."

"No problem at all" he argued as he waved off her concerns. "I will be glad to personally guide you through the buildings, but I will have to ask you to skip the tour of the bulb."

"Why is that?" Millie asked.

"Because the radiation from the plant's energy could easily kill a human" Dr. Lazarus explained as he turned toward the big girl. "The area is sealed off from all personal except for regular maintenance and extreme circumstances."

"Like an overflow of energy or an implosion in the plant's main core?" Meryl suggested.

"Exactly" the doctor agreed as he looked impressed at her knowledge. "Not many people would know about those common plant facility facts."

"I studied some basics of plants in college" Meryl admitted. "But about that tour, Doctor?" she reminded.

"Oh, yes!" Lazarus exclaimed as he playfully slapped his forehead. "How silly of me. But if you must, please call me Jeff."

"Okay, Jeff" Millie quickly agreed with a broad smile.

However, Meryl could see her friend's usual cheer seemed hollow when directed at their young guide.

"Then we'll get going" he replied as he turned back to the hall he had come from. "First we should move through the normal control rooms, then we can end our tour at the main control area."

"Sounds good" Meryl replied.

The small group proceeded down the hall and passed by several rooms with mirrors looking into the areas.

"These are the cooling and heating unit controls" he explained as they passed each in turn on both sides of the passage. "Then we have the artificial environment controls for our workers deeper into the plant."

"Why an artificial environment?" Meryl asked.

"Because any uncontrolled exposure of light and sound could cause the instruments to break down, the plant walls were made several feet thick with concrete" he explained. "So an artificial air system is required, since having our workers in bulky suits would be the only alternative."

The tour continued through several more passages and hallways, all filled with more mirrors and all leading deeper into the facility. The doors next to the mirrors held name plates describing what was in the rooms, and Jeff repeated them all aloud for his visitors. However, Millie was curious as they turned a corner away from the current hallway and she noticed an avoidance.

"What's in there?" she asked as she stopped and pointed to a thick steel door tucked at the end of the long hall.

No plate could be seen on the door to signify its use, nor was there any discernible way to open the portal.

"That?" he repeated as he looked over his shoulder without stopping. "It's just a janitor's closet" he explained. "But don't mind it, we're almost to the main control room."

"Oh..." Millie replied as she gave the door one final look before sprinting to catch up to the group.

"What was that about, Millie?" Meryl whispered under her breath.

"I heard someone crying, Meryl" she replied with a tremor in her voice. "There was someone who needed our help."

"It was just your imagination" the short girl tried to calm, but she sounded unsure. Her partner's intuition was never wrong. "But maybe we'll look at it on the way back."

"And here we are, ladies" Jeff announced as he stepped around and to the side to reveal another thick door. "The main control room" he explained as he opened the door through the electronic lock at the side.

The two insurance girls stepped forward into the large room and gaped at the massive instruments which lined the walls. Men and women ran back and forth between screens and bright gadgets as they checked and aligned countless numbers and percentages.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked as he proudly grinned.

"It's very impressive" Meryl admitted as she turned around to look at Jeff, but her tone was accusing as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I think I would like to see the laboratory now."

"What are you talking about?" he innocently asked.

"The insurance damage as specified on your papers was for the destruction of laboratory materials" she explained as Millie stepped up beside her. "But you did not show us any such rooms."

"Well, I, that's becau-" Jeff stammered, but the sound of an alarm broke his sentence.

The room's color changed from the artificial white to a dark red as sirens blared and the computer screens flashed as though interrupted.

"We have an emergency!" one of the workers shouted as all looked to a broad panel on the far side of the room. "Omega One is no longer responding!"

"That's impossible!" Jeff exclaimed as he raced to the panel. Meryl and Millie quickly followed him. "The readings have to be off!"

"Not this many, sir" the worker explained as he pointed to more switches which were starting to sound. "The whole system is saying the same thing."

"Damn it!" the doctor shouted as he pounded his fists into the desk of the panel. Then he noticed the two insurance women behind him. "Someone call security to get these two out of here!"

"Already on it!" another employee yelled as the door to the area suddenly opened.

A group of armed, padded guards rushed through the doors and toward the two women.

"Come with us" the lead uniformed men commanded as he came up to them.

"Meryl" Millie whimpered as she stepped behind her smaller partner.

"It's okay, Millie" Meryl replied as she scowled at the armed guards. "They can't hurt us."

"For your own safety, you will come with us" the man reiterated as he motioned for his men to surround the two women.

"We're representatives from the Bernardelli Insurance Company" Meryl explained as she warily watched the armed guards. "What's going on here?"

"Just come with us" the commander blandly stated as he nodded to the others.

The guards suddenly leapt forward and grabbed hold of Meryl and Millie's arms.

"Let go!" Meryl protested as she and her partner struggled in their grasp. "You have no right to do this!"

"Meryl!" Millie cried out as they pulled her through the door and down the hallway.

"Millie!" she yelled as she let out a bruising kick to one of the guards and managed to break free from the other.

"Grab her!" the lead officer loudly ordered in frustration.

Meryl barely made it to the door before she was recaptured by the men as they took hold of her arms. She was dragged through the portal and was barely in time to see Millie pushed around the left corner of the long passage.

"Take her down the right passage and through the first door!" the commander ordered.

"Let go of me!" Meryl yelled as she struggled in their grips.

She could not stop them as they partially shoved and partially dragged her down the hall and into the next passage. The sound of alarms blared in her ears as people ran through the halls in chaos.

"Get that door open quick!" the officer commanded as they moved her to a small exit door to the left.

However, none of the soldiers had time to move as a suddenly blast blew apart the hall. The guards and Meryl were blown backward several feet and they all landed on the ground. Metal rained down upon them as the insurance girl covered her face with her arms and bit her tongue as the sharp pieces of shrapnel dug into her skin.

The shower soon stopped but a haze covered the passage as she slowly, cautiously sat up. The guards were scattered around her and none appeared to be moving, though they were all breathing. The walls of the hall had been torn away, revealing parts of the studs and the remains of the insulation covering the concrete beyond.

Meryl was still shaken by the blast as a bright light suddenly hit her eyes. For a moment she thought the explosion had injured her vision, but she noticed the glow moved in an unsteady path as it grew brighter.

She raised her arm above her eyes to shield them as she tried to look beyond the light.

Meryl gasped as she realized a woman, blinding in the intensity of her translucent skin, was staggering toward her. The woman wore no clothes and she swayed from side to side as though fatigued. Then her feet tripped on a piece of broken floor and she began to fall forward.

Meryl struggled to her feet and rushed to the stranger's side in time to catch her in her arms.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she slowly lowered her to the ground.

The woman's eyes fluttered open and she searched around a moment before she caught Meryl's face. Then they widened in fear as one of her hands came up to grasp Meryl's shirt as her fingers shook uncontrollably.

"Please help me" the young woman gasped for breath as silver tears slid down her cheeks. She pulled herself closer to Meryl's face and her voice was barely heard whispering "Please make them stop."

"Make who stop? Help you how?" Meryl asked in confusion as she looked over the young woman's body for wounds.

She was horrified to find large injection holes at several points along her arms, legs, and torso. She could feel several along the ridge of the young stranger's back which lay against her arm.

"Did they do this to you?" she questioned as she nodded toward the fallen guards.

However, the young woman appeared not to hear the question as she suddenly began to struggle for air.

"Please no more" she quietly whispered as she shook her head and she began to sink back onto Meryl's lap. "Please let this end" she begged as her eyes suddenly opened wide.

Meryl watched in confusion and alarm as the young woman raised one of her puncture arms and stretched it out toward the ceiling. A child-like smile spread across her face as she let out a violent cough.

"Please take me away from this" she softly pleaded as the glow from her body began to grow brighter.

Meryl couldn't turn her eyes from the scene in her arms as the woman suddenly arched her back and let out a painful scream as light from her body shot through the ceiling of the hall. The material above was obliterated into dust as she felt her arms grow hot from the woman's heat.

Then the world seemed to implode.

Meryl blinked as the woman's body seemed to burst inward into countless dust particles. The implosion blinded her for a moment as the ray of light burst from the force of the vacuum.

However, even with her eyes closed the brightness of the particles pushed through her lids and for a moment she viewed a perfectly white world. Nothing lay near or beyond, and she felt herself alone as silence encased the passage.

But she was not alone.

For a brief glimpse, so little time she thought it may have been nothing, the vision of a little girl in a plain dress was seen far off in the distance.

Then the scorching of her arms and the pounding in her head brought her back to the world of colors and she found herself holding nothing more than gray dust. The hall had cleared of the glowing mist and the guards were starting to wake.

Meryl could only sit there as they stood to their feet and struggled over to where she was. They again took hold of her arms, this time without her protest, and moved her through what remained of the exit.

But as Meryl passed through the wall and into the light of the suns beyond, she felt like they were leaving a part of her behind.


	3. Unaccountable

A/N: Another chapter, and another great thanks for the interest in the story!

**Unaccountable**

"Meryl! Meryl, say something!"

Meryl tried to open her eyes, but the light was harsh as she tried to reach out to the person calling her name. They sounded worried, too worried in her opinion.

"Meryl, are you okay?" she voice called again, and this time she recognized the person.

Millie was calling out to her, and her voice was strained with fear. The tone was unusual, and she didn't like it coming from her friend.

"I'm fine, Millie" Meryl tried to speak, but her voice sounded garbled and cracked.

"Meryl!" was her friend's ejaculated reply as she felt strong arms wrap around her.

Now she felt awful.

"Millie, please" she managed to cough out as she felt like the air was being pushed from her body by her friend's strong grasp. She cracked open an eye and surveyed her partner's tear-streaked face and debris-littered hair. "Not so tight."

"Oh, sorry Meryl" Millie apologized as she loosened her grip, but she still didn't let go. "But Meryl, I was so worried when I found you here. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Meryl replied as she tried to sit up. However, she noticed her friend wasn't letting her go. "Millie, I can get up on my own" she comforted.

"It's not that, Meryl..." her companion trailed off as she looked to Meryl's left.

"What is it?" the short girl asked as she sensed the worried tone in Millie's voice. She turned her head and noticed the group of guards which stood to one side. "Oh" she replied as she scowled at the soldiers. "I see."

"They finally gave you to me after I beat some of them up" Millie informed as she turned back to her friend with an uneasy smile. "And they were nice enough to bring you, but you wouldn't wake up."

"How long have I been out?" Meryl asked as she inspected the area.

Debris covered everything she could see and smoke blanketed the sky as the sound of fire engines and police cars were heard close by. Because of the dense smoke surrounding them, they couldn't see more than a few yards beyond where the soldiers stood. The guards were tense as they stood at attention with their guns at the ready, but they seemed less interested in the girls and more aware of the local response crews.

"I don't know, Meryl..." Millie admitted as she bit her lip. "But it took me a while to wake you up."

"So I was unconscious when they brought me?" she asked shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts.

"Yeah" her friend answered as she looked at the guards. She leaned her head close to Meryl's. "Do you think we can sneak away from 'em?" she whispered as she looked to her superior.

"Maybe" Meryl replied as she managed to sit up, but she winced as she felt the cuts and bruises rub on her body. "Can you see the police cars from here?"

"No, but I don't think they're very far" she guessed as loud voices were suddenly heard.

The guards looked to one another and Meryl realized there wasn't a commanding officer with them. With the soldiers lacking a leader, they had a chance to get away.

"Millie, do you think you can carry me?" she asked as tried to move her battered legs and found them too injured to carry her weight. "I think if we can get into that smoke cloud near us the guards won't know what to do when we run."

"I can do it" Millie affirmed as she cautiously moved her arms to get a better grip on Meryl's small body.

"On my count" Meryl commanded under her breath. "One, two, three, go."

Millie suddenly jumped up with her friend tightly tucked in her arms and made a dash for the nearest smoke bank. The men shouted for them to stop but none of them chose to use their weapons as the girls disappeared into the thick cover.

Millie paused for a moment in the darkness of the black fog, disoriented by the lack of visibility. Soon, however, they heard the voices of people calling out for one another in a disorganized fashion and the big girl headed in that direction.

Meryl held on tightly to her friend's large overcoat as they raced blindly through the smoke. Millie couldn't help but stumble more than once over the large debris which littered the ground, and at some moments the short insurance girl thought they were going into a tumble but her companion righted them with skill.

Unfortunately the calls seemed to fade as new voices replaced them, ones with more authority as they called for the others to leave the area. Millie stopped short of what appeared to be a break, uncertain where to go, until Meryl looked to their right.

A little girl stood in the midst of the fog.

Her dress waved in the soft breeze which wafted through the dense smoke as she smiled at Meryl with a soft laugh, innocent ringing in its sound.

"Millie, there's a girl over there!" Meryl suddenly shouted as looked up at her friend's face. When she looked back, however, the girl had vanished. "There's a little girl in here! We have to help her!"

"But Meryl, I don't see anyone" Millie replied as she looked into the dense smoke.

The unfriendly voices in the distance were getting closer and the fog was starting to disappear as they stood there looking for the girl. Meryl could have slapped herself for losing the little girl in the fog, but perhaps they would find her before they reached safety.

"Come on, Millie" she encouraged as she listened to the voices. "I think we need to go."

"But what about the girl?" her friend asked in a worried tone as she continued to look around.

"I think she'll be all right" Meryl assured as she searched for friendlier sounds. To her surprise she heard soft voices coming from the direction where the girl had stood. "For now we need to go that way" she directed with a nod of her head.

"If you say so, Meryl" Millie gave in as she started off through the fog.

They were both relieved to hear the harsh voices fade and the smoke lift the further they went. Soon they could see a break and then they were out of the chaos and into the bright sunlight. The insurance girls blinked at the glare as they were suddenly overwhelmed by rescue crews. A pair of policemen led them further from the scene and soon a paramedic team arrived to inspect their injuries.

Thankfully no bones were broken, but they wrapped Meryl's wounds tightly and cautioned her about putting too much strain on her legs.

"Thanks" Meryl called out as they team left to look for other wounded.

They had hardly gone when a police officer and his sergeant arrived. The commander looked irritated as he held a black book in one hand and a pen in the other. He tapped the writing utensil impatiently as he looked down at the two women on the ground.

"I'm here to ask you some questions" he bluntly announced as he looked them over. "What are your names?"

"Meryl Strype and Millie Thompson" Meryl replied for both of them. "We're representatives of the Bernardelli Insurance Company."

"And what were you doing around the Plant when the accident happened?" he questioned as he jotted down the information.

"We were inspecting the Plant for problems" she explained. "This Plant had reported a number of accidents lately."

"And did you find anything wrong prior to the explosion?" he asked as his interest was peaked.

"We didn't find anything until an alarm sounded and we were escorted from the control room" she confessed.

"You say an alarm went off?" he interrupted in a surprised tone as he looked to his subordinate, who also appeared confused.

"Yes" Meryl affirmed with a nod of her head. "An alarm sounded and armed guards took us out of the room."

"Then what happened?" he inquired as his pen scribbled away.

"Then we got separated, and the hall they took me down had an explosion" she explained, but she felt it prudent to leave out the strange girl she had possibly seen.

She doubted he would believe such a fantastic tale.

"And you?' he asked as he turned to Millie.

"The men took me outside and then brought Meryl" she added.

"I see..." he mumbled as he finished his writing with a flourish of his pen. Then he looked up from his paper with a concerned expression. "I think you ladies need to get back to your office" he recommended as his lieutenant stepped forward with a smile. "My partner will take you to the Bernardelli building."

"That's very kind of you" Meryl thanked as Millie and she stood to their feet.

"Not a problem" the commander replied in distraction as he walked off reviewing his notes.

"This way" the lieutenant instructed as he led them to a nearby waiting car.

The automobile was a typical type used by higher-ranked officers, as it lacked the cage in the back seat and the station markings were apparent on the side of the doors. The lieutenant kindly opened the door and shut it behind them as they scooted into the back.

Meryl prepared for an uneventful ride back to their office, but she noticed her partner seemed uneasy.

"Is something wrong, Millie?" she asked in a low voice.

For a moment her friend bit her lip in indecision as she looked to the officer and then her companion, but finally her worry beat out her caution.

"You're not telling them everything, are you Meryl?" Millie whispered in a worried tone.

"Always perceptive, eh Millie?" Meryl replied with a sigh as she held her forehead with one hand as she leant back against the seat.

"Yep" her partner replied with a proud smile, but then her expression turned serious again. "Did you see something you don't want to remember?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure of anything" she admitted with a sigh. "It's all so blurry I can't get things straight. I don't even know where to start."

"Why, at the beginning of course" Millie encouraged with a wide grin.

"You're right as always, Millie" Meryl spoke with a laugh as she shook her head. "But at the office" she promised as they drove through the streets.

The scene in the head office of the Bernardelli Insurance Agency could be heard through the entire level.

"What do you mean our stories don't match?!" Meryl shouted angrily as she slammed her hand down on the desk. She placed her palms on the surface and scowled at her boss. "Why shouldn't they match?!"

The insurance girls had arrived safely at their office and Meryl had taken the time to explain to Millie her strange encounter with the girl in the hallway. Neither of them could deduce anything from the incident, and Meryl still doubted whether she had not been hit on the head too hard by debris.

They had also promptly given their formal account of the accident to their boss and had awaited his reading of their accounts. Through his connections he had also gotten a hold of the official police report prior to its release to the public, and that's when he had called them into his office for an explanation.

Because the two reports differed on several important details.

"Because by your own accounts you two were separated" her boss explained as he held up his hands in defense. "The Plant company claims they broke you two apart to keep you safe, but after that your guys' stories don't add up."

"Of course they don't add up. It's because we were separated" she argued. "But what about the alarm?" she asked as she taped the short packet which held the police report. "We both heard it go off."

"The report says nothing happened prior to the explosion" he explained. "It's a heavy liability for them not to have alarms properly go off before something goes wrong, but the police can't find anything out of the ordinary with the explosion."

"So what is their explanation for the disaster?" Meryl questioned in a furious tone.

"A breach in their coolant system" he informed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But we inspected those before we headed to the control room!" she exclaimed in anger. "They were just fine!"

"We'll have our own investigation team look into this" he consoled as he stood to his feet. "For now both you and Millie are on paid leave until this mess gets taken care of."

"If you don't mind, sir" Meryl spoke as she lowered her voice to a calmer decimal. "But I would like to take charge of the investigation."

"You know the rules, Miss Stryfe" he argued as he led her to the door. "Any employee personally involved in an incident cannot be a-"

"Part of the investigation. I know, sir" Meryl finished as she walked out of the office.

"A moment, Meryl" her boss added as he pushed something light into her hands. "I expect some progress from your temporary vacation" he added as he gave her a wink and stepped back into his office.

The door closed and Meryl looked down into her hands to see the police report for the accident. She grinned and nodded her head.

"Yes, sir" she quietly whispered.

"Well?" Millie asked as she walked up to her superior. "How did it go?"

"Not so good" her partner replied as she shook her head, but a glint lay in her eyes. "We're out of this investigation unless something comes up."

"So what do we do until then?" her big companion asked in a disappointed tone.

Meryl smiled as she held up the packet.

"We take a vacation."


	4. Agents

A/N: Another, very late, addition.

**Agents**

"This isn't right..." Meryl muttered to herself as the taxi went barreling through traffic. "This can't be right."

"What's wrong, Meryl?" Milly asked as she turned her attention away from the interesting sights to her partner.

"None of this makes sense!" the short girl exclaimed as she slammed the report down on the seat between them. "The company's account of the incident makes no mention of the girl I saw, nor does it positively explain why the reactor suddenly blew up."

"What does it say?" Millie asked her frustrated companion.

"They claim there was a malfunction in their reactor's control systems shortly before the explosion" Meryl explained as she crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lower lip.

"But Meryl, that's not what those screens were flashing at all" her partner argued as she shook her head. "They were saying something about an Omega thingy not responding."

"And that doesn't sound like a reactor" Meryl inferred.

"So what really happened?" Millie asked.

"That's the problem, Millie" Meryl replied as she sighed. "You know and I know something else went wrong, but most of the proof was destroyed in the blast." She laid her head back and turned to look out the window at the passing streets. "There's gotta be some place we can find the proof we need..."

"Where _are_ we going, Meryl?" her companion stressed.

"To the power company's archives" she informed. "Maybe we can find something about this Omega they're hiding, though I doubt it will be that easy."

"Why is that, Meryl?" Millie inquired.

Meryl rolled her eyes and looked to her naive partner.

"If they've falsified their reports on a Plant explosion which could have wiped out the entire city, then it must be something they really don't want anyone to know" she explained.

"You got that right!" the big girl agreed with a grin on her face.

"Sometimes I wish I could be in your world, Millie" Meryl replied as she shook her head in amusement. "It must be something else."

"It sure is!"

The partners soon arrived at the archives for the power plants, a massive columned building hewn from stone found in the distant hills. Long, large stone steps led up to the grand entrance which was flanked on either side by two guards who each held rifles in their hands. They wore the same uniforms of the officers who had been stationed at the exploded plant.

The entire place denoted more of a fortress than an archive, but the letters above the portico stated the unlikely occupation of the building.

"Meryl, are you sure?" Millie asked as she stepped behind her mentor.

"Positive" Meryl affirmed as she put on a stern face and marched up the stairs.

The officers watched the newcomers with their eyes but did not leave their posts. The short girl didn't give them so much as a glance as she walked by, and Millie merely nodded politely but received only a cold stare for her greeting.

Once inside Meryl looked about for a reference desk, as the building itself was covered from floor to the second floor in shelves. Curved stairs on either side led to the upper level, which appeared to be occupied by offices as there were several doors with names printed on the window panes.

Within the center of the lower level was a large, circular desk in which sat a middle aged woman with glasses. She was humming to herself and stamping books as they walked up, but she looked up kindly when Meryl addressed her.

"Um, excuse us" the short insurance girl inquired. "But could you help us find some books we're looking for?"

"Well, I can certainly try" was the polite response from the librarian as she stood and nodded her head. "What can I help you with?" she asked as she got out a pen and paper.

"We're looking for some books on terms used in the power plants" Meryl explained as the librarian began writing notes. "Especially those used in the control center."

At those words the woman suddenly stopped writing and sharply looked up over the rim of her glasses. Her eyes narrowed and she perused the two ladies rather harshly, particularly Meryl. For a moment the questioner thought she saw a flicker of confusion pass over the librarian's eyes, but then the expression passed and she smiled politely.

"I'm afraid those have all been checked out recently" she informed with an apologetic smile. "Some young man was doing research for one of the local universities, and needed them for his assignment."

"Can you tell us when he is supposed to return them?" Meryl asked with disappointment.

"He has a month to return them" the librarian explained. "After that, he is fined for the replacement of those books."

"I see" the young woman replied as she looked at all the books around them which could not help. "Well, could you at least give us the names of the books he checked out?" she asked as she turned her attention back to the employee.

"Of course" the woman agreed as scribbled a few titles on the slip of paper and held out the sheet. "Here you are."

"Thank yo-" Meryl began as she reached out to take the note and touched the tip of the librarian's fingers.

Meryl's head jerked up and she looked into the astonished eyes of the employee as they both felt a vibration run through their bodies. The insurance girl watched as a mark of some kind suddenly appeared down the neck of the librarian as though it were alive. The black tendril slithered down her skin from the ear to the collar, and painted a curved pattern of a distorted blade across her flesh.

Her heart beat wildly as the strange symbol seemed to spasm to life and she could sense it turn toward her with a penetrating stare. She shook her head but could not tear her eyes away as the shadow of the creature crept down the woman's arm and closer to her until it nearly touched her skin.

Meryl's hand shook violently and she jerked back as the librarian gasped out in shock. The event had lasted but a mere moment, too short for even a breath, but for them both the time had seemed longer.

"I-I'm sorry" Meryl apologized as she reached down and grabbed the paper which had fallen to the ground. "Thank you for the help."

The insurance girl turned quickly and left the reference desk.

"Meryl!" Millie called out as she tried to catch up to her partner.

The librarian watched them go in silence as she cradled her hand against her chest. When they had gone out the front doors, she reached under the desk and pressed a small button on the underside of the wood.

"I believe we have a problem" she whispered.

Once outside Millie nearly bumped into her superior as Meryl suddenly stopped on the upper steps.

"Meryl?" she asked as she reached out to lay her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Millie was shocked to find Meryl's body shaking like a leaf. Meryl slowly turned around and showed the tears which were streaming down her face as she tried to fake a smile.

"Sorry about that" she apologized as she reached up and wiped the moisture from her cheeks. "I...I don't know what came over me."

"Oh, Meryl" Millie breathed as she gave her friend a small smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm okay, really" Meryl insisted as she shook her head. "Besides, I don't think I like this place" she added as she looked up past Millie to the imposing building.

"Yeah" her partner agreed as she frowned in thought. "The people there weren't very friendly."

"The librarian was..." the short girl tried to argue, but then she remembered the cold touch and the vision she had seen.

"That's just it, Meryl" Millie explained as she shook her head. "I don't think she was telling us the truth."

"About the books?" Meryl asked and her companion nodded. "Why do you say that?"

"It's just a feeling, really" the big girl replied. "But I know there was something not good about her."

"I'd have to agree with you there, Millie" her superior agreed as she folded her arms over her chest. "But what does that have to do with the books we wanted?" she mused aloud. "Why would she lie about them being checked out?"

"Maybe she lost them?" Millie weakly suggested.

"I doubt it" was Meryl's response as she turned from the building to the busy street below the stairs. "And I bet a million double dollars those books won't show up until they believe our investigation is over."

"And we won't let that happen, will we Meryl!?" her partner encouraged as they began walking down the steps.

"No, Millie, we won't" she agreed with a soft smile for her trusted friend. "So let's get on with our investigation."

"But where will we go now, Meryl?" Millie asked as her companion hailed a taxi.

"To the site of all these troubles" Meryl informed as a cab drove up to the curb. "The exploded power plant."

"But how will we get in?" the big girl questioned as they stepped into the car. "Won't there be a lot of guys with guns around there?"

"Perhaps" her friend confirmed as she told the driver where to go. "But it's our best lead to get some answers, so we have to take it."

The rest of the drive was in silence as they both thought over what had happened previously at the damaged plant. The confusion and chaos, the yelling and separation; they had taken place only yesterday and the memories were still intact, weathering against the short time. The pair had not seen the full destruction of the explosion but for descriptions in the papers, and they were not quite sure they were prepared to glimpse what they had survived through.

Meryl's thoughts wandered back to the scene in the archives, and the horrifying symbol she had glimpsed on the woman's neck. The inexplicable cold, the feeling of being stalked like some insignificant creature, another in a list of atrocities. She shivered at the feeling and Millie glanced over to her friend in concern.

"I'm okay" Meryl replied to her silent question.

"We don't have to go today, Meryl" Millie insisted as she mistook the shaking as related to their current destination.

"We need to close this investigation or the chief will have our heads" the short girl argued. "If we wait the clues will just grow colder."

"Okay" her big companion hesitantly agreed. "But promise me you'll be careful."

"I will" Meryl replied. "We _both_ will" she stressed.

Their destination was at hand and they were greeted with their first full sight of the disaster.

They were both shocked to find the area of the explosion had been contained within the grounds of the plant itself, leaving nearby neighborhoods virtually untouched. The debris zone itself held limited shrapnel and chunks of concrete, most of which had already been moved to make a path to the entrance.

The half of the structure which held the command facilities was still relatively intact, which explained the limited casualties reports, but the plant itself had been utterly destroyed. Only a shell of the round structure remained with a large hole drilled neatly through what remained of the nearly indestructible shielding which was put in place to prevent widespread damage to the area. The force of the blast had evidently been contained within a single area and the strength had created the blast.

The entire perimeter was now surrounded by a steel wire fence and armed officers bearing the logo of the plant companion were patrolling the area. They each held a large pistol in hand and helmets covered their head to shield their faces from the sun and their identity from any outsiders.

"It's as if it imploded" Meryl observed in awe as their driver drove up to a makeshift guard post.

"Authorization, please" the guard curtly ordered.

"We're with the Bernardelli Insurance Agency" Meryl called from the back. Millie and she hastily stepped out and handed her payment card to the driver, who quickly scanned the card for credits. "We're here to inspect the damaged area for any causes to the explosion."

The cab driver gave back her card and made a hurried excuse before driving away. The officer appeared to wish the two ladies had still been on board as he glared at their presence.

"I'm afraid you don't have proper authorization to clear this area" he bluntly replied as he turned to step back into his temporary office.

"Wai-" Meryl insisted as she reached out to take hold of his shoulder.

"Wait a moment, sir" a voice interrupted Meryl.

The two insurance girls turned their gaze at the other side of the gate and found their former tour guide, Doctor Lazarus, waiting on the other side. He had a large smile on his lips and waved in a friendly manner.

"You two look like you could use some help" he teasingly asked.

"We would rather not have your help, Doctor Lazarus" Meryl bluntly replied as she looked at him in suspicion.

"Why that face?" he defended. I'm here to help, after all."

Meryl turned to her partner in a hushed whisper, but she kept her gaze to their would-be savior.

"What do you think?" she asked in a low enough tone so no one else would overhear.

"I don't like him" Millie whispered back in a worried tone.

"Neither do I, but we don't have a choice" Meryl argued as she let out a troubled sigh. "But keep an eye on him, okay?"

"Right!" the big girl agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

They turned back to their impatiently waiting doctor, both with fake smiles on their faces.

"We'd be grateful for the help, Doctor Lazarus" Meryl spoke for them both as the good doctor grinned at her response.

"Great!" he exclaimed as he clapped his hands together in excitement. "Then let's get you ladies on the right side of the fence. Captain?" he ordered as he looked to the guard.

The officer nodded his head and pushed back the chain fence which separated the insurance girls from completing their mission. They hesitantly stepped forward past the line, and Meryl swore a strange tingle went through her body. She looked up to Millie and could glimmer the same confused expression, and knew they had both felt the same vibration.

"Welcome back to the power plant, ladies" Doctor Lazarus greeted as he stepped up to them. He held out his hand to shake and Meryl looked at it wearily. He gave her an inquisitive expression. "Is something wrong?" he asked in concern. "I'd like us to start our relationship anew, if you'd let me" he explained. "And you can call me Thomas, not stuffy ol' Doctor Lazarus."

"That...that will be fine" Meryl hurriedly replied as she gave him a smile as she reached out and took his hand.

And the scene started over again.

Meryl's body quivered as the same image on the librarian slithered into view on Doctor Lazarus' own neck. This time she knew what was coming, however, and she tried to pull her hand away. To her horror the doctor tightened his grip and kept them connected as the play reenacted itself.

Meryl wanted to yell out, to scream, to do anything to alert Millie as the blade serpent began to creep toward her hand. She could almost see the man's long sleeve twist and turn as the creature slid down his arm toward their shake.

Finally Meryl gathered enough focus to take her other hand and wrench her arm away from the connection.

Her breathing was coming in gasps as she stared in with horror at the doctor, who's own face held a look of utter shock. He held his hand as in a sling and his body quivered in both apparent fear and displeasure.

"Meryl!" Millie shouted in concern as she grabbed hold of her friend's shaking shoulders. "Meryl, are you all right?" she asked as she supported most of the short girl's weight against her body for fear she would collapse.

"Per...perhaps today isn't a good day for you" the doctor finally managed to stumble out. "There...there's some repairs going on and a tour would only get in the way."

"A-another day, then" Meryl weakly replied as she turned to leave with Millie still holding her.

The two insurance girls went through the still open gate and out into the busy neighborhood surrounding the plant. Soon they had disappeared into the crowd, leaving the doctor to stand alone as the fence was shut before him.

He stared out through the chain link at where they had gone, and his lips pursed into a deep frown.

"A problem, indeed" he muttered to no one.


End file.
